powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc
Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards is The First series Of The OmegaRain prodcutions. After going over many revamps the series is officially starting in 2014 and it's first episode was finished Sept 14 of this year. Plot Two Brothers locked in a multi generational conflict. Once both valued Apprentices Of Zordon until one day something Drastic happened. During the battle with Rita Repulsa Zerak and Zeran's Sister had to sacrifice herself in order to stop one of Rita's biggest spells from destroying the planet. Zerak wished to go and help her but both Zeran and her sister knew there was no other way. Zordon would go to hold her brother Zerak back as she went to sacrifice herself. Stricken with grief, Zerak turned to the dark side and began blaming who he believed as the true Enemy. "Free Will." Zerak belived if there was no free will his sister would of never sacrificed herself. After a long battle with Rita Repulsa and Zerak, Zordon was able to seal Rita away while Zerak was sent into the depths of space never to be heard from again...or so we thought. A Millennia later, Zerak returned egar to resume his war against Free Will. Zerak and Zeran come from a race of long lived humans and with Zordon's help learned how to travel though time as this war contiued on. Now Darkness has come across this world as thanks to Zerak Rita and her minions have escaped their prison. Zordon, desperate to stop her, had his assistant Alpha Five and his Apprentice Zeran who came looking for a Vacation but was brought back into this mess as they recruited Six Teenagers with Attitude. Jason, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, Luke and Trini. They would become the earths next defenders. The Power Rangers. Characters Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Allies *David Fielding as Zordon *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 *Johnny Depp as Zeran Smith *Mighty Morphin Groovy Rangers *Alien Rangers *Kim Strauss as Ninjor *Ralph Votrian as King Lexian Villains *Tim Curry as Zerak *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Robert Axelrod as Finster *Kerrigan Mahan As Goldar *Michael Sorich and Dave Mallow as Squatt and Babbo *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Brad Orchard as Hydro Hog *Tom Wyner as Master Vile *Danny Wayne as Rito Revolto Civilians *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Navry as Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Greg Bullock as Lt. Stone *Royce Herron as Ms. Appleby *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *Renee Griggs as Angela *Maurice Mendoza as Richie *Joel Rogers as Curtis *Charity Hill as Veronica *Eric Frank as David Trueheart Episodes Season 1 *The War Begins *A Future Ranger? An Ugly Break-Up *The Mistress Of Fear *Against All Odds *To Close For Comfort *Power Piper * The Sardovian Flu *Rangers Together, Free Will Forever *Luke's Time To Shine *Egg-Ceptional Birthday *A New Plan Unfolds *Green With Evil Part 1 *Green With Evil Part 2 *Green With Evil Part 3 *Green With Evil Part 4 *Green With Evil Part 5 *Green With Evil Part 6 Season 2 *TBA Season 3 *TBA